


Sweet Dreams

by blumvale (sailorpipn)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:24:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorpipn/pseuds/blumvale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles asks Derek about Paige</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Visionary wrecked me!

Stiles had never been musically inclined. While he could throw himself into his studies he just couldn’t get the same focus on practicing scales hour after hour. His mother had encouraged him to try a bunch of different instrument but none of them worked out in the end. Still, he could enjoy listening to classical music. Stiles’ mom had played it sometimes when doing chores around the house. And when she was ill she often played it when she wanted to relax and ‘get away from it all.’ Stiles can remember spending several days lying in bed with her with Mozart and the like playing on the speakers. If Stiles had, had any idea of what Ave Maria meant to Derek, he probably wouldn’t have put on his mother’s old Bach cd on.

“What-“ Derek choked as he climbed through Stiles’ window. “What are you listening to?”

“Uh,” Stiles flailed. He threw himself across him room to shut his cd player off. He went so far as to take the cd out and put it on his desk before he turned back to Derek. Stating the obvious, Stiles said, “You’re back.”

Derek let out a long sigh. “Yeah…” Fully through the window, he sat on the sill and stared at his hands. “What were you listening to?” Derek asked again.

“One of my mom’s cds… You know, Cora and, maybe just a tiny bit, Peter, are worried about you.”

“They know I’m back. I went to the loft first.”

“Oh, good. Good. That’s really good, Derek.” Stiles didn’t know what to say. He had so many questions going through his head but none of them seemed right. Pulling his desk chair to his window, he sat in front of Derek, their knees brushing. After a long pause, Stiles tried, “Tell me about her, Paige. Peter told us a story but…” he reached out and put a hand on Derek’s knee when Derek abruptly looked up at him. “I’d really like to hear about her from you.”

“There’s nothing to say,” Derek growled, moving to stand. Stiles pressed on Derek’s thigh and even though he didn’t have Alpha strength or even werewolf strength, Derek stayed seated. “I don’t want to talk about her,” Derek muttered softly after a moment.

“I think there’s a lot to talk about. I’m pretty sure you were manipulated by Peter, Paige rejected the bite, you killed her to keep her from suffering, and this is the first in a long list of things you constantly beat yourself up about.” Eyes glowing red, Derek growled again at Stiles. He wasn’t completely in his other form but the human noticed that Derek’s fists were made up of claws, not fingers. Letting go of Derek’s leg, he covered Derek’s hands with his own. “It wasn’t your fault. From the tale Peter weaved, I don’t think Paige blamed you even for a second. She loved you… you loved her.”

“She wasn’t supposed to die…” Derek whimpered. 

“No, she wasn’t,” Stiles agreed. “Derek, Boyd wasn’t your fault either. He wasn’t. You don’t believe me, I know, but I’ll say it as many times as you need to here it because it’s true. Paige and Boyd, neither of their deaths was your fault.”

Derek didn’t meet Stiles’ gaze. Instead he slumped further in on himself, his forehead brushing Stiles’ hands. Stiles ran one hand through Derek’s hair and settled on the back of Derek’s neck. 

Stiles didn’t know how long they sat like that but eventually he started to fall forward in sleep. He could barely keep his eyes open. Shifting underneath him, Derek stood and lead Stiles to his bed. The teen didn’t even bother changing his clothes before falling face first onto his pillow. “Hey, Derek?” he asked. “Can you put the cd back on? I’d really like to think about my mom tonight.” He didn’t hear the werewolf puttering around his room but he was sure Derek had heard him when music filled the air. Stiles’ bed dipped with added weight causing Stiles to shift and look up.

“I don’t want to be alone tonight.”

“Dude,” Stiles patted the empty space next to him. “You’ve got me; you’re not alone. Lie down and dream of the good times with Paige while I dream of my mom.” After Derek had kicked of his shoes and lied down, Stiles put his hand on Derek’s shoulder. “We’ll both dream sweet dreams tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on tumblr - blumvale.tumblr.com

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Little Scherzo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230850) by [collie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/collie/pseuds/collie)




End file.
